Perdóname por enamorarme de ti
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Los sentimientos son algo que no se puede controlar, un momento están ahí y al otro no. Desaparecen y aparecen como un parpadeo. Viajan a través de miradas y aterrizan cuando menos te lo esperas, sobre los labios que menos esperas. Se quedan enredados en manos que nunca pensaste tomar, y que ahora ya no te atreverás a soltar [Fic para ShadowLights. ¡Happy, happy Birthday!].
1. A mitad de nuestras pláticas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. El título de esta historia se lo robe a la cumpleañera de uno de sus fics ( _Ironía_ , capítulo 19) como tributo a su trabajo.

 **Perdóname por enamorarme de ti...**

A mitad de nuestras platicas.

 _Los sentimientos son algo que no se puede controlar, un momento están ahí y al otro no. Desaparecen y aparecen como un parpadeo. Por eso…_

—¡Esto es ridículo! —bufó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Daisuke-kun —le dijo suavemente—, este libro es muy bueno, y tú accediste a que yo eligiera.

—No pensé que fuera así de cursi. —Colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Pero es para nuestra nota, reprobarás si no te empeñas en esto. —Le sonrió.

—Pero, ¿por qué leemos algo de _ese_ tipo? Tiene apenas seis años más que nosotros, ¿qué sabe él de la vida?

—Pues mucho más que nosotros. Puedes comprobarlo por lo que escribe —exclamó al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y se encaminaba a la salida—. Nos vemos mañana, Daisuke-kun. Suerte con la tarea.

Observó su sombra como si siguiera allí con él, sonriendo y produciendo un sonido del que creía nunca se cansaría de escuchar.

En ese entonces ella era sólo un capricho. No provocaba en él sentimiento más simple que el de ver caer una gota por una ventana. Cuando llegará al final la admiración se le pasaría y pondría su atención en la siguiente gota trasparente. Lo sabía bien, y aun así se empeñaba en querer su atención en lo que el viaje finalizaba.

Ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Lo quería, sí, mucho. Pero su mirada siempre apuntaba más allá de sus ojos, a un lugar lejano, muy lejano. Internamente, Daisuke sabía que los labios de Hikari esperaban con ansias pronunciar el nombre de otra persona demasiado distante.

Su capricho pronto termino. Daisuke lo supo. Supo que entre ellos sólo podría haber amistad. Pero también supo que faltaba conjurar dos palabras para dar por sellado aquel encaprichado sentimiento infantil. Como si fuera parte de algún protocolo inventado hace años y que todos debían seguir.

«Te amo», le dijo una mañana de invierno. Hikari ni parpadeo, ni sonrió, ni se sonrojó. Simplemente lo vio con duda para después abrir la boca con sorpresa. «Gracias», respondió pasando varios minutos, haciendo una reverencia, lo siguiente que dijo Daisuke lo sabía de memoria; lo vio en sueños infinidad de veces. «Lo siento», fue lo último que salió de ella.

Después de aquel suceso la relación que conservaban no se movió ni un centímetro, todo siguió igual. Como debía ser, pues nunca hubo algo en realidad.

٭٭٭

—¡Date prisa!

—Voy detrás de ti.

—En serio, Daisuke, ya eres un universitario —resopló una vez que tomaron asiento y se cerraron las puertas del metro—, ¿cómo sigues siendo a veces tan desordenado?

—Es que ya he crecido —soltó una risotada y ella sonrió con disgusto—. Por cierto, si la _tonta_ de Miyako estaba en problemas por qué no te llamó sólo a ti. Yo ni le caigo bien.

—Pero si ustedes son grandes amigos —dijo sinceramente—. No lo sé, dijo que tú vinieras también, por eso te hable. Se escuchaba alterada.

—Miyako siempre suena alterada.

Durante el viaje siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, conversaciones que nunca terminaban porque Daisuke cambiaba el tema abruptamente. Hikari estaba acostumbrada a seguirle el paso. Para ella era como si caminara en un sendero lleno de piedras, las cuales conocía de memoria de tanto andar allí.

—¡Chicos, han llegado! ¡Ken me propuso matrimonio!

Lo dijo sin más, que ellos ni tiempo tuvieron de recibir el golpe.

La mejor amiga de Hikari, y el mejor amigo de Daisuke, pronto se iban a casar. Estaba escrito que pasaría, siempre lo supieron, tal vez por esa razón no les sorprendió la noticia. Aunque no quería decir que no estuvieran felices, era imposible no estarlo al ver el rostro brillante de Miyako mientras les enseñaba el anillo, o al escuchar esa sonrisa cantarina que se tornaba distinta cuando hablaba de Ken y de la futura boda.

—¿Y cuándo se casarán? —preguntó Hikari soltándose del efusivo cuarto abrazo de Miyako.

—Primero terminaré la Universidad, eso quiere decir que… ¡Alrededor de un año! Tan poco tiempo, y con tanto que planear. ¡Hikari! Me tienes que ayudar.

La tomo de las manos, recreando un baile imaginario.

Daisuke reía apoyando sus manos en el estómago. Su risa se interrumpió cuando Miyako lo jaló abruptamente, uniéndolo también a su baile ficticio… ¡ _Bam_! La danza concluyó cuando la frente de Daisuke y Hikari chocaron por accidente.

La chica reí suavemente, colocando una mano sobre el punto rojo de su frente. A Miyako no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de su amigo, porque sí, era su amigo aunque pelearan cada cinco segundos y continuamente se golpearan por _error_. Daisuke sonreía ampliamente, observaba a Hikari, bajaba la mirada y volvía a observarla. En ningún momento prolífero un sonido estrepitoso, de esos tan comunes en él cuándo ocurría algo divertido. Simplemente esbozaba una sonrisa y la veía.

Miyako recordó entonces parte de su vida escolar, cuando Daisuke era como una sombra de Hikari, cuando la miraba con ansiedad sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando Hikari era amable con él sin intención de levantar olas infundadas.

El corazón de Hikari; demasiado puro, demasiado profundo, a veces dañaba al corazón de Daisuke; demasiado insurrecto, demasiado rápido. Miyako era la única que notaba el contraste.

—¿Miyako?

—Ah, lo siento, estas últimas horas me las he pasado en las nubes. ¡Ken se verá tan guapo con traje! ¿Te lo imaginas, Hikari? ¡Siento que estoy en un sueño! Debemos tomar una foto para recordar este día, Hikari, ¿puedes?

—Claro pero, no traigo mi cámara.

—Ese no es problema. Tengo una en mi habitación, no es tan buena como la tuya, pero servirá de algo. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Descuida, yo voy por ella.

Y Miyako sonrió maliciosamente. Sabía de antemano que Hikari se ofrecería para buscar la cámara. En cuanto su amiga se fue, ella aprovecho para dirigirle a Daisuke una mirada inquisitiva, de esas que le lanzaba cuando el chico hacia cosas como copiar en un examen o saltarse las clases.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —preguntó él sin ocultar el sudor de su frente y el terror en su voz.

—Estás enamorado de Hikari.

—De dónde sacas eso, no es verdad.

—Daisuke —suspiró—, eres muy malo para mentir... Pensé que habías dejado eso atrás, no sólo tu sales lastimado con estos sentimientos, ella también, ¿acaso quieres que te vuelva a corretear por toda la ciudad?

—¿Piensas que no la puedo hacer feliz? —Un sabor amargo se impregno en su boca cuando esas palabras chocaron contra su lengua.

—No dudo un segundo que lo hagas. Lo que me preocupa es lo contrario a lo que dijiste.

—Me asusta tener esta plática contigo, Miyako.

—¡No eres el único! —Se abrazó a sí misma, aparentemente temblando—. Me da terror hablarte así. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, sólo mantente como siempre con ella, no intentes nada, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento entró Hikari y la respuesta tuvo que quedarse en el aire. Pero a veces el viento cambia de dirección drásticamente. Quizá aquella respuesta encerrada saldría, tarde o temprano, para rozar más de una mejilla. Y como diría el autor favorito de Hikari: «El viento, a veces, es más cupido que el propio Cupido».

* * *

Este capítulo estaba planeado para publicarse el 14 de julio, por algunas razones no lo puedo publicar en los próximos días, así que he aquí el capítulo 1 de este pequeño fic para _ShadowLights_. **Light** , de verdad espero que te guste, no es algo extraordinario, pero me esforcé mucho en hacerlo :P (Y vaya que lo hice).

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Nupcias de colores y listones enredados

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. El título de esta historia se lo robe a la cumpleañera de uno de sus fics ( _Ironía_ , capítulo 19) como tributo a su trabajo.

 **Perdóname por enamorarme de ti…**

Entre nupcias de colores y listones enredados.

Los colores inundan la vida, a veces de una forma más intensa, a veces tornándose oscuros y solitarios. Cada persona que conocemos agrega un color a nuestra alma, y aunque no lo queramos reconocer, hay colores más brillantes y especiales que otros. Colores que siempre pintan cada sonrisa y destello en la mirada, que pasan desapercibidos y se pueden decolorar si no se les cuida de forma apropiada.

—Hikari, siento que el corazón se me va salir del pecho.

—Eso mismo dijiste cuando te lleve a ese restaurante de comida china, Miyako —dejo salir una pequeña risa.

—No es lo mismo, bueno, tal vez sí pero—un leve sonrojo, tierno a ojos de cualquiera, tiño sus mejillas—, es distinto. Creo que el corazón se me saldrá en cualquier momento, ¡todo el tiempo late como loco!

—Deberías preocuparte si dejara de latir.

—Es verdad, no sería bueno que muriera en medio de una boda.

—Yo, no me refería eso… está bien. ¿Cuándo empezarás con los preparativos?

—Ken y yo iremos mañana a ver visitar algunas tiendas.

—Ya veo. Entonces mañana comenzará todo —dijo levemente ilusionada.

—Así es, y estoy rezando por no desmayarme. Por cierto, he enviado recados a todos, sólo me falta tu hermano, ¿podrías avisarle?

—No hay problema.

Vivimos entre bifurcaciones, es algo que no se puede evitar. Los problemas hacen de la vida algo divertido. Igual que los malentendidos. Ah, la tranquilidad puede ser aburrida, ¿cierto?

* * *

«Ring. Ring» **,** sonaba en la habitación. Pero ella no se movía. Los rayos del sol que se escabullían entre las cortinas iluminaban su rostro, una leve sonrisa se asomaba entre la comisura de sus labios, y su respiración subía y bajaba armoniosa. La paz que se respiraba allí era hasta envidiable, y aun así, el teléfono seguía sonando, ¿quién será el monstruo que interrumpe la tranquilidad de está tierna criatura?

«Ring. Ring». Era ya la cuarta vez que sonaba el molesto «Ring». Justo en ese momento Hikari abrió los ojos, escuchó aquel sonido demasiado lejano, como si fuera un eco, se incorporó sobre la cama y en un grácil movimiento, un poco torpe quizá, descolgó al fin.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hikari! ¡Tienes que casarte por mí!

—¡¿Qué?!

Creo que debemos retroceder un poco en el tiempo, hace dos horas.

٭٭٭

Miyako, aquella chica de inagotable energía, se encontraba sentada en un sillón de cuero que rechinaba cada que se movía. Figuritas de cristal adornaban las paredes. Allá donde sus ojos viraban, colores apagados saltaban a su vista haciéndole fruncir el ceño. A ella, que amaba los colores llenos de vida, le disgustaba encontrarse en un cuarto frío y _muerto_.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar, Inoue. —Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando entrar a un hombre de baja estatura vistiendo un traje gris. Miyako torció imperceptiblemente la boca.

—Descuide, acabo de llegar. Pero tengo un compromiso hoy así que…

—¡Oh, claro, claro! Lo siento. Iré al punto. Hace dos días un amigo mío me hablo para pedirme ayuda en un proyecto, tengo mucho trabajo aquí así que yo no puedo hacerlo, pero le dije que podía mandar a uno de mis estudiantes, él aceptó gustoso.

Miyako se distrajo observando la forma tan curiosa en que las cejas del hombre se levantaban al hablar, que no entendió nada.

—Me alegro mucho pero, no entiendo por qué me mandó llamar.

—Inoue, quiero que tú vayas en mi lugar. Necesito a una persona capaz de llevar a cabo este trabajo, el sueldo es bueno y la Universidad se encargara de pagar los gastos que se te presenten mientras estés allá.

—¿P-pero, por qué yo? —balbuceó.

—Ambos sabemos que tus inicios no fueron muy buenos, aparte de que destruiste muchos materiales de los laboratorios. —Sacó un pañuelo y secó su frente—. Pero has demostrado tener más talento y pasión que ninguno, te superaste más rápido de lo que pensé. Por eso te elegí: quiero a una persona capaz de enfrentar adversidades sin que se derrumbe en el primero obstáculo. A veces me recuerdas a mi cuando era estudiante.

Ignoró el último comentario, ella jamás usaría esa gama de colores, y gritó un «gracias», no supo por qué lo dijo, pero al parecer fue lo correcto.

—Es bueno escuchar eso, señorita, comenzaré a arreglar todo para su transferencia a la Universidad de Kyoto.

—¿Kyoto?

Y así se dio el primer problema.

٭٭٭

—Hikari, no grites tan fuerte.

—Lo siento, esto me tomo por sorpresa, estas bromeando, ¿no?

—No, Hikari, no, tienes que casarte por mi.

—¿De qué hablas? No puedo hacer eso, de ninguna forma. —Hikari pensó que seguía durmiendo.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó—. Ya lo hable con Ken y está de acuerdo, eres la persona en la que más confió después de él, no se lo puedo pedir a otra persona.

—¡Pero no me puedo casar con Ken! —Quizá era el principio de una pesadilla.

—¿Ah?... Creo que has malentendido las cosas, Hikari, yo nunca te he pedido que te cases con mi Ken.

Aunque no había forma de notarlo, ambas, al otro lado del teléfono, estaban ruborizadas, por circunstancias distintas, claro está.

—Entonces explícame, Miyako, no entiendo nada. —Cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano.

—Escucha, pronto iré a Kyoto a supervisar una investigación, es una gran oportunidad y no la puedo desaprovechar. Pero recordé la boda, no la puedo suspender, por eso pensé que… —Dejo de hablar para ordenar sus ideas y evitar otro enredo—. Pensé que tú te puedes hacer cargo de todo mientras estoy fuera. Me refiero a elegir las flores, el sabor del pastel, y esas cosas, junto a Ken, él no sabría que hacer sin nadie a su lado.

Hikari dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Era eso —murmuró—. Cuenta conmigo, haré lo que pueda en tu ausencia.

—¡Gracias, eres un ángel!

Después de un rato de sollozos, la llamada concluyó y Miyako pudo al fin girar hacía la persona sentada a escasos metros delante de ella.

—¿Acepto?

—Lo hizo.

—Podemos esperar a que regreses.

—No quiero esperar. —Bajo la mirada. El piso le pareció muy lejano—. No puedo hacerlo, ya no.

—Hey —camino despacio, se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos—, he esperado durante años para encontrarte, puedo soportar estar sin ti un año más… Y si te llego a perder, tendré que apresurarme a encontrarte de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no dices cosas así siempre? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo hago, Miyako, todo el tiempo. —Rozó su mejilla, fue un toque tan delicado que ella tuvo que acercarse más hasta sentir su aliento—. Pero tú absorbes todo de mí que no de das tiempo para decirlo en voz alta.

La distancia se acorto y pronto dejo de existir.

Ken se preguntaba interiormente por qué aquellos labios que ocultaban siempre una sonrisa dulce, le hacían temblar las piernas y sudar las manos. Se sentía tonto.

El amor, el de ellos, era algo que aún estaban descubriendo juntos. Por cada día que pasaban al lado del otro un miedo moría y nacían mil esperanzas. Quizá el amor no se trate de _no_ guardar secretos, o de conocer al otro perfectamente. Quizá se trate, más bien, de acumular los miedos del otro para superar los propios antes de conocer el amor que se tiene en las manos.

El miedo se supera sólo si sabes qué es. El amor crece cuando eres consciente de todo lo que ello conlleva, incluyendo a sus miedos más profundos.

٭٭٭

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Miyako se hubo marchado a Kyoto. Durante esa semana ni Ken ni Hikari contaron con el tiempo para comenzar con los preparativos, y tuvo que pasar una semana más para que al fin sus apretadas agendas les dieran un respiro. Por esa razón, Hikari se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque al que todos solían ir antes, después de la escuela. Ken le había dicho la noche anterior que lo esperase allí. Pero el reloj seguía avanzando y no aparecía.

Pensó que lo mejor era matar el tiempo, así que decidió llamar a su hermano para ponerlo al tanto de las últimas noticias, y de paso invitarlo a la boda de Miyako como su amiga le pidió.

—¡ _Hello_! —La voz del otro lado era algo…, explosiva. A Hikari le dio la impresión de que la conocía, sin embargo, el sol abrazador ofuscaba su mente, y no le permitía reconocerla.

—Disculpe, creo que me equivoque de número.

—Hika-chan, soy yo, Mimi.

Mimi era la novia de su hermano, durante dos años estuvo fuera de Japón, al parecer había vuelto. Su voz sonaba más suave, y madura que antes, no lo podía explicar. Hikari sonrió ampliamente ahogando un grito.

—¡Mimi, volviste! Me alegra tanto, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte —y antes de que se perdiera en cosas triviales, dijo—: Pero hay tiempo para ello, ¿está mi hermano por ahí?

—Acaba de salir, le hablaron de la oficina, olvidó su celular. Puedes dejarme el mensaje a mí si quieres, dijo que no tardaría.

—Bien. Gracias. Sólo dile que pronto será la boda de Miyako, a ella le encantaría que asistiera, o asistieran, ahora que has regresado. —Un extraño sonido, como de mil abejas, sacudió el oído de Hikari—. ¿Mimi? ¿Me escuchas?

«Tal vez se acabó la batería del celular».

La verdad era que la señal falló justo en el momento que Hikari comenzó a hablar, cortando sus palabras. Mimi lo único que escuchó con claridad fue la palabra _boda_ , se emocionó tanto que no se detuvo a pensar la boda de quién. Dedujo por sí sola que era la boda de Hikari. Dada la algarabía que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo, cuando Taichi llegó se le abalanzó a los brazos contándole las buenas noticias. Pero a él sólo se le contrajeron los músculos y todos los cabellos de su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que su pequeña hermana estaba a punto de casarse y él no sabía quién era el aprovechado?

Mientras tanto, Hikari, ajena al _tsunami_ que se avecinaba, contaba cada pájaro que surcaba el cielo esperando que el tiempo acelerara su curso.

De repente divisó una silueta que se acercaba rápido a ella, tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces para comprobar lo que veía. Daisuke se acercaba deprisa.

—Disculpa el retraso —balbuceó después de recuperar el aire.

—Daisuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Ken no te lo dijo? —La mirada confusa fue suficiente respuesta—. Pues, ayer me hablo «no puedo hacer esto sin ella, tienes que tomar mi lugar, así como lo hizo Hikari con Miyako», algo así murmuró, no le entendí bien.

—Quieres decir que, ¿estaremos juntos en lugar de ellos? —Daisuke asintió—. Entonces, ¿nosotros…?

—Sí, será como si nos casáramos. —Se destartaló de risa—. ¡Era broma! No haremos más que elegir colores por aquí y sabores por allá, es fácil, además, quién mejor que tú y yo para organizar la boda de nuestros mejores amigos.

Hikari se descolocó por un momento. Los ojos briilantes de Daisuke la trajeron de vuelta.

—T-tienes razón, será fácil. —«Entonces por qué no suena de esa forma».

—Ken me dio una lista. Creo que lo primero es comparar precios. Hay una florería cerca de aquí, vamos.

Las piernas le fallaron a Hikari en el momento menos indicado. Tuvo que volver a sentarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, estiró las piernas y ¡Listo! Su cuerpo recupero la movilidad. Corrió para alcanzar a Daisuke que iba pasos más adelante.

No hay razón para sentirme nerviosa, es Daisuke. Sólo Daisuke. Repitió durante el camino.

* * *

 **—** Hey —lo llamó—, creo que estás flores se verían bien. Combinarían con el cabello de Miyako, y estás con sus ojos… Aunque estas se parecen más a ella.

Contrario a lo que supuso en un principio Hikari, todo estaba marchando bien. El extraño sentimiento de incomodidad que creyó percibir en su encuentro, poco a poco se fue difuminando. En gran parte se debía a que Daisuke no paraba de hablar y hacerla reír.

Hikari confirmó lo que llevaba pensando mucho tiempo; el único capaz de acallar los monstruos en su interior, era Daisuke.

—No veo la diferencia, son flores —contestó alzando los hombros—. Y no sé porque son tan caras.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo exultante, ignorando los comentarios de su acompañante—. Llevemos flores de todos los colores, así no tendremos que elegir. Será una boda muy colorida, justo como la personalidad de Miyako, ¿no crees?

—Por raro que parezca, estoy de acuerdo. Lo excéntrico le queda bien.

—Regreso en un momento, iré a preguntarle a la señorita de allá algunas cosas.

En esa tienda Hikari sentía que se encontraba en un sueño. Era como si de repente los colores del mundo estuvieran danzando a su alrededor, sonriéndole. Cada color le traía un recuerdo. Su corazón le punzó con fuerza cuando comenzó a relacionar cada uno con un momento vivido al lado de Daisuke. Él siempre le llevaba nuevos colores, siempre lo hizo, desde el primer día que se conocieron. Y cuando ella lo supo, por primera vez, el pecho le dolió.

Después de unas horas salieron de la florería, Daisuke sonriendo al ver lo emocionada que estaba Hikari por haber recibido un ramito de flores que siempre regalaban en la tienda a sus clientes. Un listón rosa se encargaba de mantener unidos los claveles blancos.

El celular de Hikari tembló, Daisuke tomó el ramo y, en un acto sobrenatural, sus manos terminaron enredadas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que, al otro lado de la calle, cierto individuo malhumorado los observaba. A Taichi Yagami casi se le cae la quijada al observar a su adorada hermana tomada de la mano con aquel chico. Comprobó lo que hasta hace unos minutos, cuando Mimi le contó que Hikari se iba a casar, creía imposible; ella se casaría, no había duda.

* * *

No hubo mucho Daikari en este capítulo, lo siento _Light_. Lo compensaré en el próximo ;) Espero que te este gustando (y también a todos los que leen).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Al escuchar el eco de tus pasos

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ya lo dije unas mil veces hoy pero no importa.

 **Perdóname por enamorarme de ti…**

Al escuchar el eco de tus pasos.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada al tiempo en que los sonidos de la noche elevaban su canto. Cada vez que los grillos cantaban sentía que se hundía más en un enorme laberinto formado por sus propios sentimientos. Eso, un laberinto se formaba en su corazón con la misma rapidez que los latidos de su corazón le hacían cimbrar el cuerpo.

Sentía aún el roce de aquellas manos sobre las suyas, era una calidez extraña, le picaba las manos, aunque no de una forma molesta, y no podía hacer nada para disminuir la sensación. Pero lo que más le frustraba, confundía y elevaba, era el olor, casi tangible, que volaba a su alrededor. Seguía sin saber si le pertenecía al ramo de flores sobre su mesa o…, a _él_.

En este mundo, tan superficial y podrido, es demasiado fácil _enamorarse_ , basta con un par de palabras y todo queda arreglado. El amor se ha vuelto un juego, ya no es sentimiento sino _acción_ , ¿quién puede actuar más veloz? ¿Quién puede capturar más corazones en una noche? Ese, precisamente, era uno de los miedos más hondos que calaban muy dentro de Hikari.

De antemano sabía que el enamorarse de Daisuke no era malo, nunca ha sido un pecado para nadie, lo que le aterraba era el hecho de ser como todos los demás. El juego del amor es peligroso cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio. Hikari veía como el amor se deshacía en el mundo, ella temía deshacerse también.

Pronto, el sueño llego a ella a modo de consuelo.

٭٭٭

—¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—A reservar la iglesia, hacer el pedido completo de las flores y elegir el sabor del pastel. Eso me dijo Miyako ayer que hablamos.

—Presiento que no somos buenos organizadores de bodas —esbozó su habitual sonrisa socarrona.

—Igual yo —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero si Ken hubiera estado aquí conmigo entonces sería todo más desastroso, estoy segura de que él no habría estado a gusto sin Miyako.

—¿Entonces te alegras de que este contigo?

—Qué preguntas haces, Daisuke, claro que estoy feliz de que estés aquí. —No pudo evitar azorarse.

—Hikari… Lo siento, por lo que paso ayer. Te juro que no sé cómo se me enredo el mugroso listón ese, lo siento.

La forma en que combinaba esa voz dulce con aquellas palabras, logro conmoverla aunque fuera un poco.

—Descuida, fue un accidente, como el día en que te hice caer en un partido, ¿recuerdas? Arroje mi broche contra un jugador del equipo contrario y te di a ti en el ojo.

—¡Lo recuerdo! —Soltó una risotada—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eso no lo recuerdo.

—Estaba furiosa —poso las manos en la cadera—. Ese chico, minutos antes, te había cometido una falta y estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo.

—Ya veo. Nunca me lo contaste.

—No lo creí necesario. Creo que tú me lo enseñaste —Daisuke la miró fijamente—, cuando se burlaban de Miyako, en esos días que usaba frenos, y la defendías junto a un tímido Ken, era algo que no le decían. Eso hacen los amigos, supongo. Cuidarse.

—No era la única a la que trataba de proteger —dijo quedamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, ya llegamos.

Se adentraron a la pastelería. Los primeros diez minutos evitaban la mirada del otro, sólo tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que todo entre ellos volviera a la normalidad. Nunca les costaba iniciar una conversación amena.

—No tengo idea qué quiera Ken, hasta ahora he pensado únicamente en Miyako, tú que dices, Daisuke, ¿chocolate o vainilla? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—A él le gustan ambos sabores, una vez me lo dijo. No sabe decidirse entre uno y otro. ¿Sabes? —Captó la atención de la chica—, detesto cuando haces ese gesto tan tierno.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta simulando estar centrado en los pasteles que se exhibían allí.

Hikari sintió punzadas en las piernas, de nuevo comenzaban a fallarle.

—E-entonces será de ambos sabores.

—Hey, Hikari, hay algo que me he preguntado —frunció el ceño—, en las tareas que debes cumplir en lugar de Miyako, ¿incluye escoger el vestido y el anillo?

—No… No lo creo —dijo pensándolo mejor—. Jamás lo aclaramos, pero además de imposible sería absurdo…

Un celular comenzó a sonar, eso siempre es símbolo de un mal augurio.

—Miyako, qué gracioso que llames justo ahora, estábamos hablando de ti.

—No cuento con mucho tiempo, Hikari, sólo quería preguntar si ya has visto algunos anillos y vestidos, no me puedo casar sin un hermoso y elegante vestido blanco —exclamó apresuradamente.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—No te sorprendas tanto, creí que lo habíamos hablado —dijo con indiferencia.

—¡Estas demente! Yo no puedo hacerlo, acepte organizar todo lo referente a la boda pero, pero ¡No eso! Miyako, ni siquiera somos de la misma talla.

—Ignoraré el último comentario, Hikari. No tiene nada de malo, conoces mis gustos, compra algo que yo usaría. Nuestra talla no es la misma, pero tampoco es mucha diferencia, regresaré un mes antes, es tiempo suficiente para hacerle arreglos al vestido.

—No entiendo cómo es qué acepte este acuerdo contigo, debí leer las letras pequeñas. Me volverás loca.

Daisuke se preocupó al ver el rostro de aflicción en Hikari.

—Eres la persona más ordenada y serena que conozco, una boda no te puede vencer así de fácil —farfulló orgullosa.

—Haré lo que pueda respecto al vestido.

—¡Genial! Ya me tengo que ir, ¡Miyako fuera!

—Hikari, de repente te ves muy cansada —la tomo por los hombros—, mejor continuamos mañana, ve a descansar a casa.

—Estoy bien. En cuanto más rápido tengamos listo todo, mejor. En especial con lo último que me pidió. Vamos a… —se sonrojó—. Acompáñame a un lugar.

El chico se limitó a seguirle el paso en silencio pues su amiga se notaba visiblemente en medio de un dilema.

Cuando Hikari se detuvo, girando levemente la cabeza para observarlo por encima del hombro, él lo hizo también.

—Puedo hacer esto sola —dibujo una sonrisa falsa.

—Ken me mataría, así que _no_.

—El caso es que dudo mucho que te agrade nuestra siguiente parada.

—¿Cuál es? —Alzó una ceja mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente.

—Una joyería —viró completamente hacía él para encararlo—. Vamos a comprar los anillos.

—No hay problema —suspiró—, pero si el día de la ceremonia no les entran los anillos será su culpa. En serio que son una pareja muy atolondrada.

—¿Estás seguro? Si alguien nos ve se levantarán rumores.

—Hikari, lo que estamos haciendo no es algo normal, seguro ya levantamos la curiosidad de más de una persona. Vámonos ya.

No se dio cuenta de que hacía, actuó por instinto quizá. Dio zancadas grandes hasta ella y la tomo de la mano, guiándola entre las calles. Pensó que de esa forma le daría seguridad.

Hikari se pegó más a él hasta ocultar su rostro de nuevo, como lo había hecho la noche anterior sobre su almohada. Supo a quién le pertenecía el cálido aroma que no la dejaba dormir.

٭٭٭

Aquella joyería era enorme. Estaba llena de parejas por todas partes, parecían una especie de plaga. Se tomaban de las manos, se sonreían, se besaban. Definitivamente el amor del mundo se estaba deshaciendo si un anillo ponía a una pareja al borde de la alegría infinita.

—Este lugar es horrible —espetó Daisuke.

—Lo sé, se siente un ambiente extraño.

Caminaron con toda la naturalidad posible, esquivando a las personas que se interponían en su camino

—Todos los anillos se ven iguales.

Daisuke carraspeaba. Realmente estaba confundido.

—Este es muy bonito —señaló uno, algo en el brillo que desprendía le hizo admirarlo—, se ve simple, pero es muy centelleante, creo que así es como veo a Miyako y a Ken.

—¿Desean que se los muestre? —Dieron un respingo cuando esa voz apareció de improvisto. Se dieron cuenta que era una empleada de la joyería.

—Ah, sí, muchas gracias —respondieron con torpeza.

Dejaron los anillos frente a ellos, dejándolos solos pues la joven tuvo que retirarse para atender a otros clientes.

—Se ven bien —Daisuke seguía viéndolos igual.

—No entiendo lo de las medidas, tendremos que preguntar.

—Simplemente póntelo —sostuvo con firmeza su delicada mano, y lentamente colocó el anillo en su dedo.

Hikari no se dio cuenta del momento en que una lágrima estuvo a punto de salirse de su lugar, mucho menos del instante en que Daisuke sonrió con amargura.

—Definitivamente es como si nosotros fuéramos a casarnos —dijo fuera de sí, viendo con más anhelo del que deseaba el objeto brillante entre sus dedos.

—Pero no es así.

Las palabras agridulces descolocaron a Hikari. Daisuke apretó con más fuerza la mano que sostenía.

—¡Yamato! No pongas esa cara.

—No he puesto ninguna cara, Sora.

Los gritos que llenaron el lugar interrumpieron su momento. A lo lejos se veía discutiendo a una pareja, un chico rubio y una pelirroja.

—Claro que lo hiciste, te vi.

—Es porque tengo hambre, te lo dije desde hace unas horas.

—Pero si acabamos de comer…

—Daisuke —susurró—, ¿los recuerdas? Son amigos de mi hermano.

—Ah, son ellos, se me hacían conocidos, vamos a saludar.

—Espera —lo detuvo halándolo un poco a ella—, no hay que importunar.

—No lo haremos, ven.

Caminaron hasta ellos.

—¡Hola! —gritó Daisuke rebosante de alegría.

—¿Quién eres? —El chico no parecía muy contento al devolver el saludo, pero su rostro se ablando al ver a la pequeña Yagami de la mano del sonriente castaño—. ¿Hikari?

—Hola, Yamato-kun. —Hizo una graciosa reverencia.

—¿Dijiste Hikari? —Se asomó curiosa una cabellera rojiza—. Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos, ¿cómo ha estado Taichi? ¡Oh! Veo que te vas a casar, ¡felicidades!

—No, no, no, te equivocas, Sora-san, yo no me casaré.

—¿Ah, no? Qué lástima.

—Deja de incomodarlos, Sora —interrumpió Yamato.

—No lo hago. Bueno, lo siento, tenemos que irnos, ha sido un placer verte, Hikari, has crecido mucho desde que te vi.

Se despidieron, y tanto Hikari como Daisuke los siguieron con la mirada. La forma en que Yamato pasaba el brazo por detrás de esa cintura los maravillo. Ella acomodo su cabeza en aquel hombro y así se quedaron hasta que salieron, y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado; un beso. En realidad no era algo inesperado, pero sí para los atentos obervadores que se crisparon al ver la escena.

—Yo también tengo hambre —Hikari se soltó despacio de la mano de Daisuke—, vamos por algo de comer.

En las bodas, el amor siempre se contagia. Nadie se los advirtió a estas dos personas.

Estaban saliendo de la tienda justo cuando una persona se paralizo en la entrada, apartando con algo de brusquedad a Hikari.

—Motomiya, no recuerdo que hayas pedido permiso ni a mí ni a mi padre para casarte con mi hermana.

Taichi Yagami hizo su aparición.

—Taichi —disimuló una risa—, vaya, tu cabello esta corto, te ves distinto, te da un aura muy madura —trató de adularlo.

—No juegues conmigo, Motomiya, el hecho de que seas amigo de la familia no disminuye el crimen que cometiste.

—¿Crimen?

—Hermano, tranquilízate —intervino Hikari con cautela.

—Cómo quieres que no exagere si te vas a casar y no me dijiste nada —y antes de que alguien pudiera defenderse, agrego—: y no lo niegues, ayer te vi tomada de la mano con él, y hoy me los encuentro saliendo de una joyería.

Llegados a este punto, Hikari sentía que no podía lidiar con un malentendido más.

—No me voy a casar —gritó sin contenerse y la bomba estalló.

Daisuke explico todo, Taichi por su parte hizo lo mismo explicando lo que su linda novia le había contado sin conocer los detalles.

—Hermano, no crees que le debes una disculpa a _alguien_.

—Es cierto —su mirada se tornó triste—, ayer no comí lo que Mimi me preparo, debo volver en seguida. Motomiya —dijo antes de irse—, más te vale que cuando te cases con mi hermana hagas las cosas bien.

Hikari no se molestó en responder, resopló mientras rezaba que los meses restantes fueran tranquilos.

٭٭٭

La boda, faltaba poco para la boda. Sólo restaba arreglar los últimos detalles, esperar la llegada de la novia y todo quedaría perfecto. A excepción de un pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle; el vestido. Hikari se puso manos a la obra, y a escasa una semana para el día en que se había fijado el evento, corrió a comprarlo acompañada de Mimi, Daisuke le había hablado dos días antes para decirle que le sería imposible acompañarla.

A ella le seguía pareciendo ridículo, aunque no lo diría con esas palabras, que incluso tuviera que escoger el vestido de su amiga.

—¿Cómo se ve?

—Te ves preciosa —Mimi contuvo las lágrimas.

Hikari dio media vuelta en dirección al espejo y se observó. Por un momento no supo quién era la chica frente a ella, con ese vestido blanco que ocultaba hasta sus pies y un velo que cubría su rostro. Se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrirse deseando que Daisuke estuviera ahí para verla.

* * *

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad. El cielo estaba despejado y por eso la oscuridad se percibía inmensa. Mimi se encaminó directo a casa, Hikari decidió caminar un poco más para darse un respiro de todo el ajetreo en el que se vio inmersa casi un año completo. Llego hasta un parque. Las risas de los niños se escuchaban con los susurros del viento.

Se sentó en los columpios rechinantes. Las estrellas prendían y pagaban. Escucho pasos que se acercaban sigilosos, por alguna razón no se sorprendió al verlo, en su interior, esperaba que hiciera su aparición en la historia.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió amablemente, bajando la mirada, seguramente avergonzado.

—Miyako regresa mañana. —Le indicó con gentileza que se sentara a su lado.

—Sí, es un alivio.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Todos los días lo estoy.

El silencio se prolongó tanto que el canto de los grillos tuvo que intervenir.

—Espero que Miyako no te haya vuelto loca con sus peticiones —dijo al fin, mirando al horizonte. Ella negó con la cabeza—. Puede ser muy extrovertida en algunas ocasiones.

—Así es su corazón, pero a decir verdad, a veces me cuestiono si el mundo la volvió loca o ella volvió loco al mundo

—No lo había pensado de esa forma. —Sonrió unos segundos para después ponerse serio—. ¿Cómo te fue con Daisuke?

—… Supongo que bien.

—Hikari, quizás no seamos tan unidos como lo eres con Miyako o yo con Daisuke, pero te considero mi amiga, y por esa razón sé que algo no va bien contigo, y tiene que ver con alguien que ambos conocemos.

Era el mayor número de palabras que Hikari había escuchado salir de Ken, así que, una tras otra, las fue guardando en su interior para procesarlas.

—Es que no sé lo que siento o debo sentir por él. Le quiero demasiado, pero no sé hasta qué punto este sentimiento se acerca a lo que es el amor. —Su voz sonaba cansada.

—Escucha, es mi mejor amigo, merece ser feliz y estoy seguro que tú podrías hacerlo. Definitivamente lo suyo no habría funcionado cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero ahora es distinto. Él está listo para amarte. Creo que tú también.

Las cadenas que sostenían el columpio sonaron como campanitas. Hikari dio un respingo involuntario sobre su lugar. De súbito vio todo con la misma claridad con la que veía las lejanas estrellas.

٭٭٭

—Hikari, ¿por qué viniste a casa tan temprano? Acabo de llegar de viaje, quiero dormir.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Nadie se puede negar a una mirada similar.

—De qué se trata, ¿amor? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Por Dios, sí es eso, es Daisuke, ¿verdad? Le advertí que no te hiciera nada.

—Es Daisuke.

Se aventó a la cama en la que estaba Miyako.

—¿Sabes? Creo que una persona como _ese_ escritor que te gusta tanto va más contigo que el idiota de Daisuke, ¿cómo se llama?

—Takaishi, Miyako, Takaishi Takeru, te lo he dicho muchas veces. —Soltó una risita inocente.

—Bueno, bueno. Si lo conocieras estoy segura de que se enamoraría perdidamente de ti.

—Tal vez —acomodó su flequillo ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas—, pero él está casado, tiene un hijo y es feliz.

—¿Cómo sabes que es feliz?

—Es lo que siempre pienso cuando leo sus libros. A pesar de que sus personajes ocultan muchas emociones, más que nada tristeza; es cómo si poco a poco te introdujera a la salida después de viajar por un túnel oscurísimo.

—Creo que debes conocerlo —insistió.

—Es imposible.

—Así que, estas enamorada de él.

—¿Es raro?

—Un poco. No creí que lo hicieras. —Se acomodó los anteojos—. Sin embargo me hace muy feliz.

—Necesitaba tu bendición.

Estiró los brazos sintiendo que un peso se había esfumado de sus hombros.

٭٭٭

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban entusiasmadas. El sol resplandecía iluminando el día y los pájaros que se detenían en los árboles cercanos trinaban afinando sus cantos con suavidad.

Todos adentro eran un caos. Andaban de un lado a otro, pronunciando palabras irreproducibles y alterándose por cualquier detalle. Daisuke no soporto aquello u como pudo salió del gentío que lo rodeaba. Deambulo hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

Volvió a sentirse como estudiante de secundaria, cuando perdia un partido y se ocultaba en el patio de la escuela donde nadie iba y Hikari siempre lo encontraba. Luego llegaba Ken que también lo buscaba, y más tarde, completamente molesta, Miyako hacía su aparición.

Lo que menos quería era volver adentro. Cambio de idea en cuanto escuchó unos pasos dulces que se acercaban.

—Ken te busca.

—Ahora voy, salí porque hace mucho calor allá.

Hikari acomodó se acomodó el vestido y como pudo se quedó a un lado del chico.

—¿Has pensado que el amor actúa de formas extrañas?

—Lo sé.

—Estás molesto, te ponías así cuando pedías un partido importante.

—Cómo no quieres que lo esté —apretó los dientes—, no entiendo lo que sientes, no sé lo que siento. Todo es confuso.

—Estoy igual.

—Siempre he esperado vivir en el corazón de alguien —dejo de hablar—. Y tengo la esperanza de que ese sea tu corazón. Te aseguro, Hikari, que lo que siento ahora es muy diferente a lo que sentía antes. Pero estoy realmente confundido.

—Sé lo que sientes —dijo con firmeza—. Puede ser que esta confusión se deba a que esto que llevamos con nosotros no aterriza aún, pero podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿no te parece?

Hikari se hundió por primera vez en esos peculiares ojos cortándole la respiración. Daisuke estiró la mano para tocar su mejilla y acercarla a él con lentitud. El primero beso no concluyo debido al sonido de las campanas. Se separaron velozmente, alistándose para regresar, tomados de la mano.

Daisuke jamás olvidaría el eco de esos pasos que siempre retumbarían en su corazón.

Antes de entrar, el castaño le otorgo un beso fugaz a Hikari en la frente, acompañándolo con unas simples palabras que encerraban, posiblemente, todos sus inicios.

—Perdóname por enamorarme de ti.

—Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes —respondió con una cándida sonrisa.

Puede que el verdadero amor, ese que te hace latir el pecho hasta desfallecer, comenzará con el primer beso, el segundo o quizá el tercero. Incluso tal vez surgiera con el primer roce de sus manos. Pero eso, era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir. El tiempo lo diría, la vida lo decidiría.

Su amor no era de esos que traspasan mundos, no estaban ni cerca. Pero el tiempo que estuvieran juntos lo harían tan indispensable para el otro, que quedarían satisfechos en lo que compartieran de vida.

 _Los sentimientos son algo que no se puede controlar, un momento están ahí y al otro no. Desaparecen y aparecen como un parpadeo. Por eso_ _es que los amores fugaces son bellos siempre y cuando sepas apreciar la luz que desprende de ellos._

* * *

Esto no es nada romántico, lo siento, lo siento, mil veces lo siento por arruinarte al Daikari.

 **¡Hoy es el día! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

Gracias por ser mi amiga y confidente en la distancia, te lo agradezco infinitamente. Y discúlpame por este regalo tan flojo, el Daikari no va conmigo, tú lo haces genial pero yo no... Ojalá se acumulen muchos regalos míos en tu archivo cumpleañero XD Aunque probablemente esta sea la primera y única vez que escriba un Daikari, para la próxima te escribo un Kenyako, ¡o un Miyakari si quieres! Era broma. Soy terrible para escribir cosas largas, arg. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado :3

Gracias a todos por leer, ¡bye!

 _P.D: Disculpen si hay más errores de la cuenta, no he revisado el archivo._


End file.
